


Come out to play

by RussianWitch



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Fighting Kink, Happy Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, mild scheming, testosteron overload at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyed underlings, bored Lord Marshall, you know the drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come out to play

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd

The body is a tool to be maintained like a pulse rifle or a gun, no different and just as prone to faults when not cared for correctly.  
They might be no longer prone to pain and less likely to suffer injury but Sibelius Vaako prefers not to rely on anything outside of himself more than necessary. There are gyms in the bowels of every ship for the foot soldiers to train in when not in cryogenic suspension and unlike a lot of the command staff and nobles Vaako makes use of them as often as his duties permit it.

In the middle of ship's night, he moves across the mats following the prescribed katras again and again to the rhythm of the engines pulsing through the floor. He should have guards posted outside the doors just in case one of the commanders decides that he feels his fortune changing...but being alone in the gym is no more dangerous than sleeping with his irate wife lying beside him or drawing the Lord Marshal's attention as the breeder stalks through the Basilica.

The Necromongers do not morn, they do not celebrate either, but the later would be more fitting with their faith.

The woman whom he brought from Crematoria has been disposed of, shot into the heart of a star no less. Yet the breeder stalks the hall deep in morning, killing all who dare to complain about his attitude. Vaako has had multiple complaints already from the Lenser contingent about their creatures being taken apart without cause: Necromongers are loyal to their leader and prophet, but that doesn't mean they don't whine on occasion.

The Purifiers have stopped attempting to tempt the Lord Marshal into converting for fear of thinning their ranks too much, the nobles bristle at his boorish behavior and dismissiveness, the only ones pleased with the breeder are the soldiers who see a warrior commanding the fleet instead of a politician or a zealot.

If he didn't have to bear the brunt of the complaints from all quarters, Vaako would have been pleased to have a warrior leading them again. As things stand, he regularly fantasizes about slitting the breeder's throat, ripping him apart, dismembering him one bone at a time.

He dreams about his early years barely out of the ranks, on the ground: following clear orders.

"Don't you get bored playing alone?" Sounds from the shadows.

He fluidly goes from attack position to his knees not bothering figuring out which of the shadows is hiding the Lord Marshal from his sight or why he is suddenly there.

"My lord, how may I serve you?" He asks instead. It's easier to fall back into the perfect serf persona Zhylow demanded from his minions. Vaako is good at it, so good that Zhylow had no suspicions to the very end. He hears footsteps behind him and knows it's because the Lord Marshal wants him to hear them.

"Stop hiding for one." Riddick orders.

The breeder radiates heat, Vaako feels waves of it scalding the skin of his back. It could be that he is imagining things but he has never been accused of having that much imagination and the Lord Marshall is close, looming over him right in Vaako's blind spot. "I apologize, but I was doing the Lord Marshal's will: managing the fleet."

There is a hand in his hair rooting through his braids annoyingly enough, that Vaako tries to pull away while trying to seem like he isn't.

"And how would you know my will?"

Vaako knows damn well what the Lord Marshal's will is, it's to see his First among Commanders humiliated, punished for causing the death of Riddick's prized bitch and made to suffer. Outside of that, Riddick just wants to kill and fuck both of which he doesn't need Vaako for. As soon as they make it to another planet Riddick will get to play as much as he wants and until then, he can amuse himself with the unattached noble contingent.

"If the Lord Marshal has no need of me...?" He hints, the gym no longer feeling like a sanctuary. 

"What if I do?" The breeder demands, tightening his grip on Vaako's hair, before letting go abruptly. Vaako listens to the Lord Marshall pace for several breaths, before making a choice. He forces his body to go slack, fall onto his hands and raises his rump into the air.

"As the Lord Marshal wishes," he tells the floor.

Vaako expects his pants to be ripped off and be mounted soon after.

He doesn't expect to be grabbed again and thrown onto his back.

"Don't need a hole to fuck Vaako—got plenty of those," Riddick looms over him one of his knives heavy on Vaako's chest.

He studies the Lord Marshal's face, noting for the first time, the frustration there and wonders at it. The Lord Marshal should be pleased—and yet, here he is annoying Vaako instead of using the nobles as they are supposed to be used.

Riddick growls and suddenly Vaako gets it: the Lord Marshal doesn't need minions. He likes the idea of them, but he doesn't need them and doesn't know what the hell to do with them now that he has them. What the Lord Marshal needs, is an equal to play with who will fight him and guard his back, submit and dominate in turn.

Funny how no one has realized this.

Vaako knocks the knife away and lunges for the breeder who laughs as he catches Vaako's attack, and sends him flying before he can do any damage. They throw each other around the training room, clawing, scratching and ripping into each other, trying to pin the other down long enough to claim victory, the Lord Marshall looking more pleased by the moment.  
In the end, Vaako finds himself pinned, back with his ass in the air but this time both of them are panting and Vaako is going deaf from the sound of his blood rushing through his veins. His cock is hard in his pants from the adrenaline and the sensation of Riddick's hot breath on the back of his neck.

"That's better," the breeder purs.

Vaako can feel how much the Lord Marshall is enjoying himself.

Hot breath turns into the wet heat of a tongue and the blunt pressure of teeth on his neck, pressure Vaako finds himself arching into. Riddick's hands wander his body exploring the small cuts and heavy muscle, pressing on bruises he's left on Vaako's skin until Vaako can't help fighting back. Keeping Vaako pinned down, Riddick claws at the buckle and fastenings of Vaako's leggings, yanking and pulling until Vaako feels cold air on his ass.

The Lord Marshall pulls away to get rid of his own clothing and Vaako can't help looking over his shoulder at the animal getting ready to mount him.

Somehow Vaako can't seem to come up with the reason why that is a bad idea in that instant.

Bare, Riddick drapes himself over Vaako's back returning to molesting Vaako's neck. His tongue does disconcerting things to the purification scars adorning the sides of Vaako's neck, then trailing bites down Vaako's spine. The bites are hard enough to draw blood, had Vaako not been purified, as is, the bites only draw pleased groans.Vaako gives the sounds freely bidding his time, waiting for the animal to be sufficiently distracted that Vaako can get loose and best him.

The opportune moment comes when Riddick moves down Vaako's spine to leave bruising bites on his ass. The Lord Marshall's hold on Vaako loosens, he could easily kick Riddick away—he tenses in anticipation of it, shifting his weight to attack when his ass is spread wide...

He expects to feel Riddick's cock pressing in, instead, the breeder's thick, wet tongue works its way inside and Vaako has to bite his arm not to scream. Because not all the nerves in his body turn out to be as deadened as he would have expected. New sensations, Vaako has to admit, override the effects of purification even in those who have partaken in them promptly and dutifully.

It takes Vaako quite a while to get his hips under control, and by that time, Riddick is fully aware of how much effect this type of molestation has on his First among Commanders from having Vaako's ass ground into his face.

A new reason for Vaako to send the Lord Marshall to the Underverse as soon as possible.

He is still seething and trying to keep from screaming when the reason of his torment is taken away. He's ready to twist around and demand that Riddick goes back to what he was doing when he is actually mounted. Vaako buckles and tries to get away, but Riddick is on him, in him, teeth sinking in right between his shoulder blades, one hand digging into Vaako's hair the other splayed across Vaako's abdomen. Riddick's laughter vibrates over his skin as he is fucked with deep, hard thrusts that don't lose their rhythm no matter how hard Vaako fights him.

The teeth in Vaako's back disappear and the Lord Marshall groans, "That's what I'm talking about!", approvingly.

Vaako growls in response to the words, risks slamming his head into the ground to swipe back and claw at Riddick's thigh. He feels his nails break skin and the Lord Marshall's teeth dig deep into his back again.

It feels like the bite just possibly might scar, something almost unheard of in the purified.

"You make a good bitch Vaako," Riddick pants and Vaako sees red.

Before he can do something about those words, Riddick's hand closes around his shamefully dripping shaft, squeezes, and Vaako is far too busy thrusting into the rough grip and driving himself back onto the cock inside him to retaliate. He promises himself that he's going to pay the breeder back later, somehow—when he's less—distracted.

The hand in his hair tightens forcing him to arch his back, the small pain of it adding to the pleasure. The hand on his cock disappears as unexpectedly as it appeared leaving Vaako on the brink and wanting more. It slides up to Vaako's hip, gripping hard enough to leave bruises while Riddick rams himself into Vaako's body taking his pleasure as Vaako struggles against him.

Feeling the Lord Marshall's release inside of him sends a fresh shock through Vaako's system, living sperm scalding his insides ripping an enraged howl from him that mixes with Riddick's growls of pleasure.

It takes quite some time for Riddick's grip to slack enough for Vaako to push him off and roll away. He forces himself onto his feet still hard and panting, his body demanding he kill, or fuck, as he looks down on the breeder who now sprawls on the mat languid and self-satisfied.

"Want something?" Riddick asks not bothering to open his eyes.

Vaako feels the last of the coolness of purification leave him at the smug question. He isn't sure how Riddick's knife ends up in his hand, how he ends up straddling the Lord Marshall's chest holding it to the breeder's throat.

"Suck!" He orders, the last shred of rationality predicting that the demand will cause his doom.

Attacking the Lord Marshall is cause for spacing, the indignity of an unworthy end—what he gets is a broad grin, and large hands on his ass pulling him towards Riddick's face accompanied by the mocking, "sure thing, beautiful."

Vaako growls, but Riddick raises his head uncaring of the knife against this throat and closes his lips around Vaako's flesh. His growl turns into a moan, Vaako can barely keep the knife from cutting the Lord Marshall's throat while he fucks the breeder's throat without mercy or caring if he's choking the man or not.

Riddick grunts around him, silver eyes seemingly glowing with encouragement when Vaako looks into them. He feels two fingers push into his ass, twisting until they find the spot that almost makes Vaako demand more.

It's not all physical pleasure; it's the rush of fucking the Lord Marshall's mouth even if the Lord Marshall is just a breeder. He's surprised that orgasm is not a ball of cold, white light behind his eyelids but hot and raging through his whole body as he crams himself down the breeder's throat.

Absurdly, Vaako realizes, he's still holding the knife against Riddick's throat when his body stops shaking.

His hand has not been steady enough, and there is blood on the Lord Marshall's throat.

Vaako drops the knife to wipe away the blood and inspect the damage, it isn't that great just several shallow cuts the same place one of the purification scars would be on a devote.

He wants to clean his fingers of the living blood, the deep red fluid unnerving him as much as the mess inside of him.

Vaako needs to go clean himself off, and possibly go to the purifying chambers before he is due, to clear his head.

He needs time to consider what this means for his plans for the future.

Under him Riddick licks his chops, slips his fingers from Vaako's body and pushes him off.

Vaako is on his back with Riddick on him between breaths, Vaako's hand caught in Riddick's, getting licked clean of blood, then his abdomen getting cleaning of his release all the while silver eyes hold him pinned far better than Riddick's strength.

"My Lord?" He ventures.

The sharp bite he receives at his words bringing a smirk to Vaako's mouth.

"Riddick—?" He tries again.

"Yeah?" Vaako has to remind himself that no matter what he's still dealing with not only the military but also the spiritual leader of his people, so strangling the self-satisfied tone out of the animal would be frowned upon.

"I am not your personal chew toy." He expects to be bitten again, already somewhat familiar with the Lord Marshall's sense of humor.

Instead, Riddick drops his full weight on Vaako's chest to nuzzle at the purification marks, "could have fooled me."

He wraps his hand around Riddick's skull, presses his thumb into the indentation where the skull and spine connect in a warning that gets ignored.

"I will not—,"

"Yeah, yeah I've been hearing what you 'will not' since inheriting this joint. And every time you bitch, and moan, and do what I want anyway."

Vaako would argue, but his wife has been accusing him of the same thing whenever he's had the misfortune of coming across her.

"I should have stayed a foot soldier," he laments without meaning it.

That gets him bitten again, and hoisted to his feet.

"Come on, chew toy, there is bound to be booze somewhere in the Lord Marshall's quarters ya can help me drink."

Vaako has always known what position he wanted to rise too. He had worked hard for it, nowhere in his plans was becoming the Lord Marshall's plaything. And yet, it seems to be his lot in life.

"Am I expected to drink as well?" He can't help ask.

"Yeah, you can meet my pets too." He is informed cheerfully. The Hellhounds Riddick insisted on getting before they could move on, who Vaako had managed to avoid up close so far. Vaako has already watched them tear apart several hapless nobles who annoyed the breeder, he doesn't want to be the first commander to be torn apart.

"I will shoot you, and them if they try to chew on me," he warns.

Riddick laughs and throws an arm around Vaako's shoulders pulling him along into the corridor where everyone can see the marks on Vaako's skin, not caring about getting dressed, or being discrete about having just fucked, unlike most people.

Vaako glares at everyone who dares to meet his eyes adding the insult to the long list of others he will have to extract vengeance for.

It's going to keep him busy for quite a while.


End file.
